I'm Always There
by Ace of Aces 2.0
Summary: Rae&BB fic. Rated T just to be safe. Contains metion of suicide. When Raven has an emotional breakdown, how far will Beast Boy go to save her?


Hey there, thought this up in my spare time. Little one-shot ficcy, dedicated to all

BB&Rae fans out there!

Read and review!

_Italics _mean thoughts.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

It was dark. Cold, but dark. Just the way Raven liked it.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him? _Raven questioned herself. _Every time I try to meditate, he pops into my mind. Note to self: GOT to find mirror._

_You know you like him. _Happy chirped in her mind. _You know you do._

_I do not! He's annoying, but he has such a goofy grin. I wonder if he's liked anybody since Terra died._ Raven said to Happy.

When Terra had given her life to save the city and had been trapped in stone, Beast Boy had been devastated. In less than a year, though, Beast Boy's sorrow seemed to melt away. He and the other Titans had gone to visit her whenever they got the chance, but her statue had had enough. They went to see her after a big storm one day, three years from when she first turned into a statue, but all they found were the shattered remnants of their lost friend, who was now gone forever.

_Poor Beast Boy. I wish I could do something to help him. _Raven pondered

_You can do something._ Some unknown emotion said to her in her head.

_And what is that?_

_Give him a present!_

_Of course!_

Two days later...

Raven was outside Beast Boy's room, present in hand. She knocked on the door, and a muffled voice answered, "Who is it?"

"It's Raven. Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because I have something for you."

Beast Boy hesitated, then said, "Okay. Come in."

Raven walked in to find Beast Boy waiting. She handed him the gift, and said, "I thought you might need some cheering up, so I got this for you."

Beast boy opened the box to find a perfect clay model of Terra, right down to her goggles. It was even painted.

"Thanks, Rae. It's beautiful."

"No problem."

"Titans! Le dîner est servi!" came a call from the kitchen.

A few hours later...

Raven was on the roof, meditating. Ever since she gave Beast Boy that gift, she had been able to keep her mind off him. Well, sorta.

"Raven, you ok?"

Speak of the devil.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that's all." Beast Boy said.

"Oh. Okay."

A few moments of silence.

"Raven, you do know that if you ever need someone to talk to, the rest of us are ready and willing." _Particularly me. _Beast Boy said and thought.

"Yeah."

"So why don't you?"

That caused Raven to snap out of her trance and float gently to the ground.

"I-I'm not sure. I-I guess, um, that I'm just used to being on my own, that's all." Raven stuttered. Beast Boy started to wonder whether he should have asked that question. Raven looked as if she was about to cry. Then she did, putting her head in her hands and pulling her knees up under her chin.

"You don't know what it's like, having a life like mine," Raven sobbed. "You don't think about committing suicide almost every day of your life. You don't know what it's like, never being able to feel. You just don't know! The other Titans have tried to reach me, tried to understand me, but they couldn't. No one can, and no one will ever." Raven said, crying the whole time.

Beast Boy pulled her close and said, "I understand."

"You do?" Raven choked out.

"Sure. When I first met you, the one reason I tried to draw you out of your shell was because you seemed to have emotional scars like mine. I found that talking helped me feel better. I can never forget my past, but I can still look forward to the future, hoping that it will be better than before."

"So, you do know how I feel?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"But what about not being able to express emotion?"

"While you were crying I didn't hear anything break."

"You sure?"

"I promise."

Raven leaned her head against Beast Boy's chest. "Do you have a few hours?" Raven asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go talk."

"One more thing, Raven."

"What's that" She removed her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"If you EVER think about committing suicide again, you come find one of us, got it? We're here for you, Rae."

She snuggled up closer to him and said, "Okay, I get it."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Awww, cute little ficcy. Well, that's all for now. Check out my other story, **_Secrets Untold, _**for more fun and action.

See ya,

RavenRulzRF


End file.
